


Territorio virtual

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hacker AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hackear y ser hackeado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorio virtual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukino23](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yukino23).



Myungsoo tecleó con fuerza en el portátil una línea de comandos que a ojos de cualquiera resultaría una combinación de palabras sin sentido. Mezcla de caracteres alfanuméricos, navegaba por donde quisiera con hacer un uso controlado de ellos; rápido y sin dejar rastro alguno.  
  
Había empezado con ese juego hacía años, cuando sus padres le regalaron su primer ordenador y lo conectaron a la red. Nunca imaginaron que a partir de ese entonces su hijo crecería para ser uno de los hackers más conocido de toda Corea. L era su pseudónimo, y entraba donde quisiera, desde páginas web de contenido encriptado hasta en los propios registros de la policía y el gobierno. Era un juego, un desafío mental, que hacía que la adrenalina corriera por sus venas y su mente trabajara con rapidez. La lógica era su amiga en ese territorio virtual, y el teclado su compañero inseparable de aventuras, juntos recorrían las estructuras de las páginas web y saltaban cortafuegos, capas de seguridad y todo lo que se les pusiera por delante.  
  
Su ordenador de mesa, con el que empezó una buena noche en la que entró en un foro por pura casualidad, fue reemplazado por un portátil de última generación, que llevaba a todas partes en su mochila a buen recaudo. Era su herramienta de trabajo, mucho más que el ordenador basura que utilizaba en la oficina de la empresa en la que trabajaba de lunes a viernes. Se había graduado en económicas para complacer a sus padres, pero a lo que se había dedicado de verdad durante todos los años de carrera, fue a pasar horas en la biblioteca entre manuales de programación y encriptación, estudiando sus páginas bajo la lámpara de su mesa de escritorio sin apenas dormir. Por la mañana era el estudiante que asistía a las clases con aire de dormido pero que tomaba apuntes con esmero; por la noche era el muchacho que estudiaba para convertirse en el mejor hacker. No lo hacía por razones competitivas ni monetarias, simplemente disfrutaba de ello dejando su marca, L, en el camino.  
  
Ahora graduado, trabajaba en una aburrida empresa organizada en cubículos junto a un montón de gente que ni le iba ni le venía en cuenta, meros rostros difuminados en su mente, gente anónima sin importancia. Vestía un sobrio traje gris que odiaba, llevaba un peinado que le hacía parecer un pringado más de la sociedad, y portaba un maletín en el que llevaba hojas de informes que en un futuro acumularían polvo entre los registros de la empresa; una apariencia de la que se deshacía nada más salir de las puertas del edificio, entrando en el centro comercial, abriendo la taquilla que siempre usaba y entrando en los baños públicos para convertirse en L. Su traje se convertía en una camiseta de tirantes y pantalones negros desgastados, su pelo en una maraña negra sin control que le ocultaba los ojos, y su maletín era reemplazado por una mochila a los hombros y un monopatín en los pies que le llevaba rodando hasta el piso que tenía alquilado en uno de los barrios de Seúl.  
  
Volvió a teclear otra línea de comandos y se mordió el labio al entrar en la sexta capa de seguridad. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida energética y pulsó la tecla intro con fuerza, haciendo que aparecieran rápidamente una serie de líneas de texto que leyó con rapidez. Llevaba los dos últimos días enfrentándose a un desafío, la entrada a una web de una empresa China. Había conseguido pasar el bloqueo principal colocado por el gobierno, así como las tres primeras capas de seguridad, pero a partir de ahí la situación se había vuelto difícil. Era una de las pocas veces que se encontraba ante una situación en que su rápida mente no conseguía descifrar el código, ni con la ayuda del programa de desencriptación que había programa él mismo durante largas semanas de insomnio. La noche anterior había conseguido avanzar en su aventura virtual, pasando otra capa para encontrarse nuevamente con otro obstáculo que le había tenido despierto hasta la mañana siguiente y había hecho que fuera a trabajar sin pegar ojo. En la oficina había estado repasando una y otra vez diferentes caminos, todos a probar una vez volviera a su piso; había tenido relativo éxito, lo que le había dejado mal sabor de boca.  
  
Dio otro sorbo a la lata de bebida y la dejó sobre la mesa. Todavía no era de noche, pero tenía las persianas bajadas, valiéndose sólo de la luz de la pantalla, porque la oscuridad le permitía concentrarse mejor. En el piso de al lado estaban pegando golpes que retumbaban en la pared contigua, y si se quitaba los auriculares por los que Linkin Park sonaba con fuerza, podía escuchar la música pop de la vecina de arriba, que siempre la ponía a reventar quizás en algún intento de acallar sus problemas psicológicos.  
  
Escruto la pantalla del portátil con sus ojos oscuros mientras su mente trabajaba con rapidez. De repente apareció una pantalla nueva que le hizo fruncir el ceño ya que no era de las que usaba su programa. Apareció un nombre seguido de dos puntos y un mensaje de advertencia e el idioma internacional.  
  
  


Lay: Sé que estás ahí, L.

  
  
  
Myungsoo frunció más las cejas e intentó enviar un comando para cerrar la pantalla, pero tenía el ordenador bloqueado para todo salvo para escribir un mensaje de respuesta.  
  
  


L: ¿Quién eres?

  
  
  
Tecleó en un intento de averiguar quien se había colado en su programa.  
  
  


Lay: Soy tú.

L: Yo soy yo.

Lay: ¿Estás seguro?

L: ¿Quién eres?

  
  
  
Tecleó una vez más.  
  
  


Lay: Ya te he contestado, L.

L: ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Lay: Es lo que llevas haciendo tú desde que has entrado en mi territorio.

  
  
  
Otra hacker, eso es lo que era el tal Lay, seguramente contratado para la seguridad de la empresa a la que estaba intentando acceder.. En vez de echarse para atrás como harían otros, sonrió.  
  
  


L: ¿Quieres asustarme?

Lay: Destruirte.

L: Inténtalo.

Lay: ¿Crees que no puedo?

L: Primero tendrás que encontrar mi rastro.

Lay: Que confiado. Primero tendrás que aprender a no dejar huellas ni en el aire, L.

L: ¿Te crees mejor que yo, Lay?

  
  
  
Si había un desafío más grande que cualquier web, era un enfretamiento con otro hacker. Nunca antes se había encontrado con ese tal Lay, aunque creía haber leído su nombre en algún foro de noticias. ¿Sería alquel hacker chino que decían que había pillado la policía y había desaparecido del panorama virtual?  
  
  


Lay: Sé que lo soy.

L: ¿Quién hablaba de ser confiado?

Lay: La diferencia es que yo puedo serlo, pero tú no.

  
  
  
Myungsoo se permitió reír. Le gustaba ese tal Lay.  
  
  


L: Habrá que ver si eres tan bueno como piensas.

Lay: ¿Quieres una demostración?

L: Dispara.

Lay: ¿Seguro?

L: No soy de los que cambia de opinión.

Lay: Como quieras.

  
  
  
Después de esa última línea, Myungsoo se quedó a la espera de dicha demostración. Pasaron dos minutos y pensó que todo era un farol, pero entonces apareció otro mensaje.  
  
  


Lay: Bye bye, Myungsoo.

  
  
  
Y con ello se apagó el ordenador, dejándole completamente a oscuras.  
  
Maldijo y buscó el interruptor de la lámpara de escritorio tirando la lata en el proceso. Consiguió encenderla y la fuerte luz le deslumbró y se apresuró a bajar la cabeza de la lámpara. Comprobó que el líquido de la lata no había caído encima del teclado y se alegró de que así no hubiera sido.  
  
—¿Qué coño...? —intentó encender el portátil pero este parecía completamente muerto.  
  
Miró la conexión del cargador y todo estaba bien, intentó probar con la batería pero tampoco dio señales de vida. Sabía que se podía inutilizar por completo un ordenador a distancia y eso es lo que había hecho el maldito Lay, que se había despedido llamándole su nombre real. Se preguntó cómo demonios había conseguido averiguarlo y tuvo clara una cosa.  
  
Aquello era una clara declaración de guerra.  
  
Una que pensaba ganar.  
  
  
  
  


FIN

 


End file.
